Gigai Unknown Tales
by Metsudo
Summary: Rukia has a flu, Ichigo is tired, Byakuya decided to visit his sister in the Living World, Renji is confused, and using a gigai is troublesome... A light story with a lot of stupidity&fluff. ByaRen pairing. Nothing serious. Please read and have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's my second fanfict . English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for the spelling & grammar mistakes… I'll try to improve my English, so don't be too strict :p.

Well, It's a Byakuya&Renji story with a lot of stupidity and fluff. Nothing serious ^^. Please review if you have some time. Hope you'll like it. Have fun!

I do not own Bleach….etc.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Urahara Kisuke was visibly surprised when he saw the Captain of the 6th Squad, who was patiently waiting in front of his shop in one cold Friday evening.

" Evening! Evening, Kuchiki-taichou!" he said happily as he approached the man.

Byakuya nodded, his face ignorant as ever as he stood there, like a living statue. A few stray cats circuled around his legs, occasionally rubbing themselfs to his hakama. The sight was quite funny…

" I assume you were informed that I will be visiting the Living World, Urahara-san."

Byakuya stated with a slight warning in his monotonous voice, while trying to kick away a black cat, who desperately wanted to climb up inside his hakama pants. The owner of the shop chuckled, flipping his trademark fan happily, causing the noble to narrow his steel-grey eyes.

" Hai, hai, hai! Of course… I was really surprised when I heard about it. I never thought that you, of all people will come to visit me. I'm truly honoured… Oooh?! It looks like she really loves you".

He pointed to the black cat clinging on the relatively calm Byakuya's haori. The head of the Kuchiki clan wasn't that amazed.

" Then, could you explain why I had to wait here for more then 20 hours until you came? I took for certain they told you the exact time when I will arrive."

" Ah, sure I was told… But running a shop is really troublesome, you know. There were some urgent matters I needed to take care of first. I'm terribly sorry." He said merrily, while searching for the keys.

Byakuya wasn't convinced at all. He was sure, Urahara simply let him wait to annoy him. It worked, but of course he won't give the satisfaction to mention it.

" Come inside, Kuchiki-taichou! I've already prepared your gigai… But please, leave your little friends outside." the blonde said and waited for Byakuya to got rid of the meawing team, and than led the silent noble to the room.

" Please take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

" Thank you."

As he waited for the tea, he quickly scanned his surroundings. The room was simple and clean. It made him a bit calmer, but he still held a grudge against the man for letting him wait in front of his shop all day… At least those annoying cats weren't there. Those animals reminded him of another disturbing creature he loathed from the bottom of his heart. _Shihouin Yoruichi_… The name gave a bad taste in his mouth. Fortunately – and thanks to his good relationship with a certain pink-haired troublemaker – he managed to avoid the unpleasent meeting with said woman. Kisuke entered the room, and placed a delicious smelling cup of green tea in font of his guest. He took a seat as well, and curiously stared at the black haired man.

" You really changed over the years I last saw you. How many years had that been?… Hmmm, lets see…"

" I didn't come here to talk about my apperence, Urahara-san."

" Aaah, you're sooo cold!" he winced, earning a cold glare.

"Ahem… So, if I may ask, what was the reason you decided to visit the Living World, Kuchiki-taichou?"

" The apperent increasing of the Hollow attacks caused a worry in Seireitei. Yamamoto-soutaichou thought it will be reassuring if a captain-class shinigami would temporary stay in the Living World to help prevent the further looses."

" Aah, I see… And of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that poor Rukia-san has a flu, right?"

"Of course not." Byakuya gave him his best death glare as he answered. The owner smiled innocently and slipped his tea.

*****

Ichigo blinked in disbelieve, as he found himself face to face with the most famous captain of the Gotei 13 standing in the entrence of the Kurosaki house. If it wasn't shocking enough, the man was even wearing black jeans with a trendy white belt and a dark blue sweater. His indispensable light blue scarf was hanging around his neck, and he made the most annoyed expression Ichigo ever saw on the noble's face.

" B-Byakuya?!"

" Your observing ability is impressive as always, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said as he bent down to pick up a black cat, who tested the sharpness of her nails on his new shoes. Ichigo just stared at them impassively.

" 'The fucking hell are you doin' here in the middle of the night?" he asked in a tired voice. He was in his jumpers and white shirt, and he looked extremely sleepy. Byakuya put down the cat, but it climbed back immadiately, using the long scarf. The noble decided he would simply ignore the persistent creature, who settled down on his shoulder. He hated cats…

" Obviously not to listen your barbarian language, Kurosaki Ichigo. I came to see Rukia. Urahara-san said she is currently staying in your house."

" Yeah, she's upstairs in Yuzu's room. She caught a cold or somethin', but she acts like she's gonna die in every fuckin' second…" he yawned and scretched the back of his head.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I think I must warn you to speak with more respect about my sister. I wish to see her. Lead me to her room."

Ichigo growled. Byakuya's high-and-mighty behavior annoyed the crap out of him. What the fuck he thinks of himself banging on his door in the middle of the night, demanding to let him in? The hell he will!

" Listen, she's all right, okay? You can't just come and march into my house. And if you think---"

" Bichigo?" Rukia's head appeared in the doorway. Byakuya quirked a fine eyebrow at the interesting name her sister chose to adress the orange-haired boy… Her eyes immadietly widened when she saw the gigolo-looking figure next to her friend.

" Bii-sama?!... B-but…"

" Rukia."

She looked weary. She was abnormaly pale, her eyes were shining from a fever and she had to open her mouth to be able to breath properly. Byakuya became worried.

" Hey! What's with the noise down there?" Isshin appeard, wearing nothing just his white boxers with red heart-shaped patterns. It was his favorite. Rukia blushed and turned away, while Byakuya frowned.

" Huh? Who's the pretty-boy?"

*****

A few minutes later they were all sitting in the dinning room in an uncomfortable silence. After Rukia managed to convice his brother that Ichigo's father wasn't a pervert, and it's not necessery to punish him for his unacceptable apperence of his own house, they settled down, facing each other. Byakuya sat between Rukia and Ichigo, with the sleeping black cat on his lap.

" Son… Care to explain who's this suspicius looking gentleman with that adorable kitten in my house?" Isshin started, while eyeing the stranger with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. Ichigo sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but Rukia was faster.

" Please, don't be angry, Gurosagi-san! *cough, cough* He's my beloved brother, Byabuya. We run away home and he was forced to work as a *cough* host in the night club, *cough* and at daytime he led the local male-choir to be able to take care of his little sister *cough, cough*."

" We became separated, because of some loan-sharks tryed to kidnap me *cough*. I thought my brother was in the bottom of the river now, with a hugh anchor on his legs, and *cough, cough*… I'm so glad he's alive! BII-SAMA!" and with that she threw herself in his brother's „waiting" embrace, praying that Byakuya will forgive her act later.

Byakuya caugh his adopted sister by reflex, but his body immadietly stiffened. He wasn't sure about the meaning of '_host_' and _'night club'_, but the _'male-choir'_ sounded slightly disturbing… The story about kidnapping, and _he_ being thrown to a river with that… _something _attached to his legs was simply ridiculous. And the fact that she misspelt his name was nearly unforgivable…. Ichigo's eyes widened as he gaped like a fish, waiting for Byakuya to murder his family&Rukia. To his relief, it didn't came. Lil'old Byakuya bacame soft… Anyway, there was no way his father would fall for that shit…

" I understand!" to Ichigo's utter horror, the gorilla-like man appeard in front of the noble, patting his shoulder with a serious expression on his face.

" I'm proud of you son! You're the embodiment of brotherly love." Byakuya was restraining himself from slicing the man to tiny little pieces with Senbonzakura. But thanks to the fact that Rukia weakly clinged to his arm - an attempt to stop him – shivering with fever and coughing, he endured the closeness of the half-naked man. Ichigo sweatdroped…

" You can stay in this house as long as you want, Byabuya-kun. I, Kurosaki Isshin will protect you and your sister with my life!" Ichigo's mind cracked, and the next moment he kicked the man, causing him to fly across the room. Byakuya began to understand where did Kurosaki Ichigo ruthless behavior come from…

" Hoy, Byakuya! Lets bring back Rukia to her room…"

And for once, Byakuya didn't oppose and simply followed the teen upstairs…

*****

" So they think I can't handle a bunch of weak hollows, right? What the hell's wrong with the old man? It sucks!"

Ichigo complained, as he fall into his bad tiredly. Byakuya was standing at the doorway, eyeing the strange object in the table. Renji told him about the misterious package. '_You have to put a plastic stick in it, then you can drink the colourful juice…Hmm, but why did they have to use such a difficult methode?_' He didn't even hear the teen was calling his name.

"…kuya! Will you be so nice to lower yourself to actually listen, when someone is talking to you, DAMN IT!"

" Kurosaki Ichigo. I assume you that there is no problem with my ears, so there is no need for you to rise your voice."

" ICHIGOOO!"

A flying animal throw itself at the teen, who simply caugh it with a death grip, throw it down to the floor, and then unceremoniously stepped on it's face. Byakuya brought his hand to his jaw, as he observed a strange creature.

" Shut up, Kon! I'm too tired for your idiocy right now…"

" HOW DARE YOU TRATE A CUTE, INNOCENT AND ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE PLUSH ANIMAL LIKE ME THAT WAY, HAAAAAAA???????"

" Interesting…" Byakuya said with a serious tone. Renji told him about that artifical soul in a plush lion as well. Said creature turned to stare at the long-haired man.

" Who's that? And where's my Rukia? Aaaaah, those soft hills of Paradise…."

" You fuckin--- Huh?" They all looked at the direction of the nearby park. Not much later, they heared the unmistakable cry of a Hollow.

" Kurosaki Ichigo."

" Yeah… I know. "

After they changed to their shinigami form, they disappeared into the night. Kon - who was now in Ichigo's body - grinned maliciously.

"Kukuku. Now I can visit my poor, little Rukia-neesan. She must be sooo lonely. Nee-san, I'm commin'!"

"Umm, excuse me… I don't think it will be a good idea. Ichigo-kun will be angry." said a shy voice.

Kon turned to the speaker's direction. 'Byakuya' was standing there, hands behind his back, and he was looking at the orange-head with wide, innocent eyes. Kon blinked. Byakuya blinked back. Then Kon brust out laughing.

"Are you all right?" The black-haired man asked, with great consern in his voice. It made Kon to laugh harder.

It was the situation, when Renji appeared in the open window, panting heavily. As he spotted his taichou, he began to bow and apologize.

"I'm really sorry taichou… Urahara-san didn't tell me about you commin', and I was too absorbed in my trainin', but when I went up for a snack I sensed your reiatsu, and then Tessai-san told me that you're in Ichigo's place, so I rushed here as fast as I could, but then some Hollow appeared and… I'm sorry!"

As he finished, he waited for his punishment. When it didn't come, he uncertainly peeked up. Byakuya was staring at him with wide-eyed surprise. Something was wrong with this sight…

"A Hollow!"

Renji's head immediately cleared, when he heard Kon cry out. He jumped to the top of the roof and waited for the Hollow. The other two ran to the window and watched as the red-head easily killed his opponent. _'Hmph! It was nothing…' _Renji put away his sword with a content grin.

"It's okay now. It was just a weakling. Don't worry taichou, Ichigo will take care of the rest."

His taichou was staring up at him. Lips parted in amazement, and his gaze held so much admiration, the red-haired shinigami suddenly felt dizzy. The pink flush on Byakuya's perfect face didn't helped eighter. And he looked absolutely stunning in those human clothes, black hair falling to his pale face... Renji gulped.

"Uh… T-taichou?"

"That was… beautiful… You were amazing, Renji-kun…"

Renji fainted…

~ TBC ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school and exams… Thank you for the nice reviews. You made me really happy! ^^ **

**This chapter may be a bit short, but I hope you'll like it. I'll try to update more often in the future.**

**I do not own Bleach…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Renji was still half-conscious when he slid his eyes open. His surroundings was not familiar at all, but the soft fragrance of cherry blossoms calmed him. Oh, yes… He could recognise that smell anywhere. As he glanced to his left, he noticed the figure sitting next to him. Renji heaved a sigh of relieve, and admired the perfectly flawless white skin of his taichou. His eyes slid down the high cheekbones, the noble nose, and rested on the light-pink, thin lips. He watched them move, forming the syllables of his name.

Ichigo knit his brows as he saw the dreamy expression on Renji's face. Byakuya was kneeling on the floor next to his _fukutaichou _with a frown. When the red-head didn't respond to his calling, the noble looked up at the teen.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I expect an explanation for my fukutaichou's odd behavior. Is this some kind of human-disease again?"

"The hell should I know! He was a moron from the beginning..." Byakuya couldn't disagree with that.

"Hoy, Kon! What happened while we were away?"

"Aaaa, I don't know... Maybe he saw a pretty ghost..." The plush lion snickered and glanced at the dark-haired noble with a knowing look. Ichigo grabbed him and threw him out of the window. He had a head-ache since Byakuya had showed up, and it was getting worse in every second. It's not enough that he had to tend on the 'oh so sick' Rukia's every little whim, listening to Kon's yammering, took care of a stupid hollow (who, of course had to show up in the middle of the night), and now he has the annoying 'I'm-so-perfect' captain complaining about his brainless subordinate. He was fed up. He wanted his fucking deserved sleep, damn it! Byakuya sensed the darkening aura around the teen, so he decided to be nice... but only this time.

"You can go to sleep, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will take care of Renji. During the time I stay here, I will be in charge if a Hollow appears. You can have a rest."

Ichigo gaped as he heard this offer. He didn't know what posessed Byakuya, but it was totally out of character. Maybe, he had really became soft after all...

"Uh... Thanks, Byakuya. I appreciate it." he answered with a small smile. Byakuya just nodded.

Ichigo climbed back to the bed, meanwhile he listened to the calm voice of the noble, who promised Renji prompt death if he won't get up on the instant. This seemed to work, because the red-head immadietly regained his senses and jumped up.

"T-Taichou?... A-are you really Kuchiki-taichou?" he stammered, but shrank from the grim look of the dark-haired man.

"Uh! I'm... I mean... I apologise for my behavior, taichou." Renji said with a deep bow.

'_I'm a fuckin' idiot!' _ He cursed, and tried to clear the disturbing images from his mind. _'It's because they hardly give me enough food in that stupid shop... I'm beginning to hallucinate... Yeah, that's it!' _Just as to confirm his theory, his stomack began to grumble. _'Shit! I'm gonna starve...'_

"You can find some leftover food in the frige... Now shut up, 'cause I wanna sleep..." Ichigo murmured as he put the pillow on his head to block the noises the other two made.

"Thanks dude! You're a live-saver." Renji enthused, but the teen only waved. The red-head began to storm off the room, but suddenly stopped. _'Shit! I've almost forgot...'_

"Um... Taichou..."

"Do not worry, Renji. You are allowed to do whenever you want in your free time... I will accompany you, if you don't mind."

"WHA---?! I-I mean, sure! I'll be happy if you do!"

The two went downstairs in silence. Byakuya was the first who entered the kitchen, but Renji rushed to his side and bowed.

"Please, leave it to me, taichou! Just sit down and I'm gonna make you some tea. But first... I have to pick up my gigai. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Byakuya was somewhat surprised, but accepted the offer. He took a seat in the table and stared out of the window. Renji took off, and Byakuya was alone again. He noticed the hell butterfly that flew in and stopped in front of the noble. Byakuya held out his hand, and the tiny creature landed on a delicate finger. He furrowed his brow and silently rose. He brought out his Soul Candy and stared at it for a few seconds.

***Flashback***

"_Byakushi! Byakushi!" the overly energetic Yachiru ran after the Captain of the 6__th__ Devision with a happy face. The noble counted to three before he stopped and looked back at the small child._

"_What is it, Kusajishi fukutaichou?"_

_The pink-haired girl gave him a big, __cheerful smile and showed him a small, hastily wraped pack. Byakuya rised an eyebrow as he eyed the strange-shaped object in the small hands._

_ "It's a present for Bya-kun!" she explained merrily. "It's my specially designed Soul Candy. It will be usefull if ya go to Icchi's place."_

_Byakuya wasn't too impressed, but he accepted the gift. The girl wouldn't live him alone anyway…_

***End flashback***

The noble looked at the dispenser Yachiru had given him, before he departed from Seireitei. It had a weird looking black bird character on the top. He couldn't find it appealing at all, but he had no choise. He took the light blue dispenser closer to his mouth and pushed the top. The next second, he was in his shinigami form again. A quiet mewing sound caught his attention, so he glanced back. The small black cat stared at him with big, pleading eyes while gently touched his haori. Byakuya eyed the creature for a few seconds, but eventually gave up. He picked up the cat and placed her onto his shoulder. It's not like he was going to fight with a Hollow or something... He didn't even bother to check his Gigai or wait to inform his fukutaichou about his sudden departure. He took of without a sound.

As Renji came back a few minutes later, he saw his captain sitting in the same chair, wearing an almost innocent expression. It brought a smile to Renji's face. He quietly went to the kitchen and began to finish his task. He wouldn't dare to disturbe Byakuya's thinking... Renji wear a very serious expression as he carefully put on the tea kettle to boil water. He will show Kuchiki Byakuya how expert he became in the things in the Living World. A confident grin appeared on his face as opened the fridge to find some food.

'Byakuya' was staring at the night sky in awe. The moon was so bright and he could see a few stars as well. A nice smell reached his nose. He noticed the young red-haired man and smiled.

Renji was pleased as he tasted the tea. Perfect! Kuchiki taichou will be happy. He put two cups in the tray and carefully lifted it up. As he reached the table and glanced at the other man, he almost dropped the tray. Byakuya stared at him with a curious expression and with a small smile. Renji never saw such a kind, loving smile on the cold man's face. He could feel the warmness of his cheek... Shit, he was blushing!

Byakuya watched his scrumming fukutaichou and chuckled. Renji almost fainted again as he heared the alien sound.

"Uh... T-taichou... are you all right? I-I mean..."

"I'm perfectly fine, Renji. Thank you for your concern." came the reply with another dizzling smile.

"Mmmm... It smells nice! I'm sure this tea is really delicious. Will you let me taste it?"

"Huh?... Oh! Yes... Sorry."

Byakuya chukled again as Renji almost burnt his hend when he tried to fill his cup. _Shit! Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like I never served him a tea before..._ They drank in silence, both enjoying the nice flavour of the green tea. Renji wouldn't dare to look at his captain's face, so he decided to burn a hole in the the table with his intense glare. Strangely enough, it was Byakuya who broke the silence.

"I thought it would be nice to go for a walk... It's such a beautiful night. Do you know a quiet place to watch the stars?"

"Oh...Umm... Maybe the park or..."

"That's perfect. Do you mind to show me the way?"

"Y-You mean... you want me to go... with you, taichou?"

"Of course! I like your company."

The room spinned around him and Renji felt the sudden urge to run away. Byakuya noticed the strange look in the red-haired man's face so he slowly got up and began to clean the table.

"I'm sorry for making you upset. I didn't want to force you to come. It was a selfish request of my part."

"NO! I WANT TO GO!"

Renji started up so fast, he accidently pushed the table causing the kettle to tip and all of the remaining hot water landed on the black-haired noble. Byakuya only blinked as his clothes suddenly became wet and he felt an unpleasent burning sensation on his hand. Renji's eyes widened and he wanted to kill himself. _Shitshitshitshit!!! _He squized his eyes shut and kneeled down. His head hit the floor as he bowed low in front of the other.

"I'm so really sorry, taichou! Please punish me as much as you want!"

Byakuya looked down surprised, then he began to laugh. Renji froze and he felt a light touch on his head. He slowly forced his head up to meet a smiling pair of smoky-grey eyes.

"It's all right, I'm not mad." The older man said in a calm voice, still laughing a bit at the lost-puppy expression on Renji's face.

"You do not have to worry. It was an accident, nothing more. I am perfectly fine."

"A-Are you sure... taichou..."

Byakuya only nodded and held out a hand. Renji unconsciously took it and let the other to pull him up, but the noble didn't let go of his hand. They were close. Renji felt his hand began to sweat and he gulped. Byakuya's skin was cold, just like Rukia's, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't smooth or soft at all. Renji fel a shiver run down his spine at the slight contact.

"I think I need to change these clothes."

Byakuya said in a low voice that almost sounded like a purr. Renji nodded. He wouldn't dare to open his mouth. Not when those half-lidded grey eyes watched him with so much intensity that he felt like drowing.

"Could you help me?"

"Wha-What?" the question hit him and he was now sure, that it was just a very strange dream and he will wake up very soon. Byakuya fleshed him a playful grin and said something about '_tea_' and '_needing a bath_', but he was too lost. He felt himself waver and somehow, his captain's face seemed coming closer and closer....

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for the late update. I didn't plan to wait so long ****(( My computer broke down and I lost all of my files… **

**Thanks for the nice reviews! I'll try to do my best. So, here it is. I know it's a bit short, but the next chap will be lot longer, with more Renji in it. Please keep reading and review **

**I do not own Bleach…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Yumichika was sitting on the grass, watching the river. The town was silent and peaceful. He liked it that way. Despise what the others thought, he never liked crowded places. That's why he preferred to stay at home or do some paperwork, while Ikkaku got drunk with the others. A soft breeze ruffled his colourful features and he closed his eyes. He didn't move when Byakuya appeared next to him. He could tell, that the beautiful captain was in a relative good mood, so he flashed him a small smile and bowed.

"Good evening, Kuchiki taichou."

Byakuya nodded, but that was all the reaction he gave. He was staring at the river, unmoving, while the small black cat curiously wagged her tail. Yumichika sighed and lazily got up.

"I was ordered to accompany you in this mission."

"Why?" Byakuya's voice was emotionless like always, but his eyes darkened. If the pink haired demon sent her babysitter it meant one thing… Trouble.

"You don't have to worry, Kuchiki taichou. I wont't interfere your mission. I was told to contact you when I arrive here, since you're in charge in this town right now, if I'm not mistaken… I'll be staying at Urahara-san's shop. You won't even see me." he started, then suddenly, out of nowhere, a very long list appeared in his hands.

"Lets see… I have to buy 164 kinds of candy for Kusajishi fukutaichou and Ukitake taichou, a special double-pack melon-flavoured ice-cream to Hitsugaya taichou - of course, in secret -, the newest perfume for Matsumoto-san, some porn magazines for the Shinigami Men's Association – namely for Hisagi-san and Iba-san… Hmmm, Ikkaku also wanted a…"

"I'm not interested in your tasks. If that's all, then I go. If you need something, you know where to find me."

"Understood. Good night, Kuchiki taichou."

Another nod, and the captain disappeared. Yumichika sighed and brought out a small note from his clothes.

"I don't like stalking, but an order is an order, right? …"

* * *

Ichigo gaped like a fish, his dad froze in spot and Rukia's face showed all shade of red as they stood in front of the kitchen door, listening.

"Ahhh… Renji… It hurts…"

"Hah…*pant, pant*"

"Please, move *pant*…."

Ichigo gulped. His face was also red like a tomato as he tried to surpass the urge to barge in and kill both of them. Rukia was having a hard time to breathe. She grabbed the other teen's hand and whispered.

"Bi-Bichigo… This-this is…"

"Uh… Well…I-I have no idea! Why the hell are you asking me? He's your fuckin' brother, DAMN IT!"

"Don't shout, idiot!"

"Uhn! Renji… Please… I can't breathe… It's too much!"

Rukia almost passed out as she heard her brother's moan. Ichigo was sweating and he could feel the red fog growing before his eyes. His dad cleared his throat as he drew himself up.

"I go." he said in a determined voice and put his hand on the handle. The other two gulped. Isshin took a deep breathe and…

* * *

It was almost dawn when Byakuya arrived at the Kurosaki clinic. The house was dark and he couldn't hear any sound. He decided to use the window, instead of the front door. He didn't want to wake Kurosaki Ichigo's weird father… He silently landed in the cold kitchen floor. No one was there. He decided to check on his adopted sister first. He went upstairs and searched for her reiatsu. He could easily found her. She shared a room with Kurosaki's younger sister. Fortunately, the two girls were currently in a 'school trip' as the under-dressed man explained. In Byakuya's translation, it must be some kind of training camp…

Rukia was sleeping peacefully in a strange bed, that reminded him those he saw in the 4th Squad's barrac… It was a bit disturbing, but Rukia was sick, right? Byakuya carefully closed the door and stepped closer to her bed. He noticed a small smile playing on her lips. She seemed calm. Byakuya felt relieved at the sight. He was really worried, when she collapsed a few hours ago… A soft snor caught his attention, so he turned around. Next to the window, his gigai was sleeping in a seemingly uncomfortable chair. Ch! They could have given him a futon, at least…

The morning came fast. Byakuya didn't sleep at all. He decided to wach over his sister instead. At first, Rukia stared at him with wide eyes, then her face turned bright red and she tried to avoid every eye-contact… _'She must be shocked that I stayed with her all night' _he thought seriously. Well, it was unusual, after all. He never watched over her when she was injured – or she didn't know about it. When the morning came, he usually disappeared. Her surprise this time was understandable.

When Byakuya went downstairs, the others were already gathered around the table. Ichigo's father was wearing a white T-shirt and a black jumper. Byakuya noted, that sharing his dissent about proper clothing was a good decision. He didn't see Renji, but he had probably returned to Urahara Kisuke's shop. Well, not that it mattered anyway…

When they noticed the dark-haired noble, they went silent. Byakuya set down gracefully, back straight, face unreadable as usual. But there was one thing that was a bit perplexing even for him…

'_**Why**__ are__** they **__staring at me?'_

Ichigo seemed flustered. He gave him flat, searching glances, while he stuffed some egg rolls into his mouth. Rukia didn't even look up, and her face was still bright red. But the worst was Kurosaki Isshin. He openly stared at Byakuya with a deadly serious face. It reminded him of his childhood, when he did some nasty prank… _Aaa, those good old times…_ But he was absolutely positive he didn't do anything that could earn him a glare like that. _Maybe it was Renji?_

"Byabuya-kun! I hope you know, that we gladly welcome you in our house…" Isshin started in a serious tone. Byakuya nodded – he didn't like the misspelling of his name, but he can correct the older man later...

"You're a fine young man and I'm sure you can tell apart what's wrong and what's good." Byakuya nodded again, but he wasn't so certain like before.

"I'm aware of that… nowadays, young people have strange fashions… I mean, I'm not saying that you are strange or something like that… I'm a very open-minded man, Byabuya-kun!" he said and hit the table with both hands to underline this statement. Byakuya blinked. He wasn't sure he could follow the older man's thoughts…

"What I'm trying to say is… You're free to like whoever you want." he coughed a bit, but countinued. "I just want to ask you to keep your personal affairs between closed doors."

Byakuya furrowed his brows. He had no idea what the other was referring to.

"I am afraid, I couldn't really understand what do you mean, Kurosaki Ichigo's father. If you find my presence disturbing, I can leave…"

"No, no, no, no! That's not what I meant! You can't leave your sister now you finally found each other! What I wanted to say is… you know… last night…your _friend_.."

Byakuya finally understood. _So it was really Renji's fault…_

"I apologise for Renji's behaviour. As his superior, I assume you that he will receive a proper punishment." he stated with a bow. It was Isshin's turn to frown.

"You mean that the red-haired boy is a host, too?... "

"Host?"

"Hoy, Dad! I don't think you get it…" Ichigo tried, but his father was lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, I see! So it's a common thing… You know… to became _closer_ to your underlings in that kind of a job… I mean, I can't say it's a bad thing being friendly and all, but if you overdo it the other party may think that you want something more than a…you know."

He made some strange movement with his fingers, but Byakuya didn't seem to understand.

" The poor boy seemed he really likes you, so…"

Ichigo burrowed his face into his palm. They tried to explain his dad, that last night was a very big misunderstanding, but it didn't worked… Damn Byakuya and his stupid gigai! And to top it all, that brainless pineapple-head had completely fallen for it… Rukia saw her brother's face darken, so she hurried to rescue Isshin, before Byakuya looses his temper.

"Thank you very much, Kurosaki-san! Your fatherly love reached the dephs our soul! I'm sure my brother understood your pure intents and he will follow your wise advice! Right, Ichigo?" she cast a meaningful glance at the teen who jumped in surprise.

"Uh… Y-Yeah. You're great dad!" Ichigo started with a forced smile, while he roughly grabbed the stunned Byakuya by his arm and began to drag him towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna have a long talk with him, so… Don't worry."

The only thing that saved their life was Rukia again, who also took Byakuya's arm and helped Ichigo to escape… They could only hope, that Byakuya will kill them quickly and they won't suffer too much…

_**~TBC~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm still alive. Sorry for the late update and thanks for the nice reviews! **

**Sorry, I love Yumichika so I decided to put him in the story. **

**I do not own Bleach…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

***Flashback***

"_Did you call me, Fukutaichou?" Yumichika asked in a slightly bored tone. Yachiru fleshed him a broad smile and run to him merrily. _

"_Nee, nee, would you help me spy on Byakushi?"_

_Yumichika raised an eyebrow at that. He had a lurking suspicion, that their little fukutaichou did something nasty again. 'Oh, well!' He was a bit bored anyway…_

_ "What do you mean, Kusajishi-fukutaichou?"_

_ "You see, I gave Byakkun a funny __Soul Candy and I wanna know how it works. Will you check it for me?"_

_ "I don't think they will allow me to go to the Living World for that…"_

"_Oh, it's all right! I asked Ken-chan and he said you always wasting your time on useless things anyway, so I decided to give you a mission."_

"_Oh… If Taichou says so…" he grumbled to himself. _

***End flashback***

Yumichika was in a literally bad mood. Or pissed-off, if you wish to be more accurate. Of course, Zaraki-taichou thought that doing paperwork, arranging documents and writing reports was an utterly useless waste of time, – that you could spend training, drinking, sleeping and more training… – but if Yumichika doesn't do all of it, the whole 13th Squad would fall into chaos. It's not like he was fond of staying in the barracs all day filling reports and such… Tch! They just couldn't see how valuable Yumichika is! '_And what the hell is wrong with Abarai acting like a lovesick fool, damn it? Uh! Wait… Lovesick?'_

'_Heee! That would be interesting…' _Yumichika thought with a very dangerous smile on his lips…

Renji sighed loudly and countinued to stare at the empty yard. He was in that state since he came back last night. He didn't even notice Yumichika, who was sitting on the floor next to the sliding door, watching him in amusement.

"Something's wrong, Renji?" he started lightly, after he decided to take pity on the younger shinigami. Renji jumped at the sudden question.

"Huh?... Oh! Yumichika-san… No, I'm fine…" he stated with a sigh.

"Is that so? Then its okay."

Renji closed his eyes for a second, but when he did, his mind filled with the images of last night and the unusually bold voice of his taichou…

"_I think I need to change these clothes." _

_The low, purring tone made Renji's heart pound in a very dangerous speed, and those half-lidded grey eyes literally took his breath away. But it was the next question, that throw his rational side out of the window and transported him to Dreamworld._

"_Could you help me?"_

_And Renji did the best thing he could. He fainted…_

Yumichika was downright amused by the expressions the younger shinigami made. One minute he seemed to be at a loss and depressed, then his face slowly turned redder and redder. Yumichika could almost hear the other's franatic heartbeat. It took him a great deal of self-control to not burst out laughing. So he tried to restrain himself and cleared his throat to get the red-head's attention.

"Are you sure, you're all right? Your face seems to be a bit red…Are you hot?" somehow he managed to say it with a serious face.

"Well… the truth is… You know…"

Renji was a bit uncertain that he should tell him or not. He never had a close relationship with the 5th seat… Actually, they hardly spoke to each other. Yumichika rumored to be as scary as Unohana taichou, and even Ikkaku didn't dare to go near him that times, so Renji tried to avoid him the best he could. Well, that wasn't too hard considering Yumichika's lack of interest in drinking or gambling that the others liked the most. It really surprised the red-head why was someone like that in the 11th division in the first place?

Said man gave him his best smile and waited. He knew that the red-haired youngster was too confused to stay quiet. Renji heaved a deep sigh and plopped down next to his comrade.

* * *

Byakuya was calm.

He was just suspected to have an intimate relationship with his _male_ fukutaichou because of an inefficient gigai; practically dragged to the first floor by a mere human boy – who happens to be his sworn enemy; AND he is constantly called by his first name, that they even mispelled.

But, he was still calm…

"You have 5 second to explain why your father acted like that, before I slice you up with Senbonzakura, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Umm… N-nii-sama…"

Ichigo gulped under the noble's death-glare, while Rukia just stared at the floor silently coughing a bit. Byakuya glanced at his adopted sister in concern. He didn't mean to upset her. He closed his eyes for a second to calm down his nerves, then sheathed his sword and set down in _seiza._

"Would you mind telling me what happened last night while I was away, Kurosaki Ichigo?" against his trying, it still sounded more like a demand.

"You know, last night… we heard strange noises comming from downstairs, so we went down to check it out… And then you were… I mean Renji was…" Ichigo scratched his neck as his face became slightly pink.

"Renji and me was doing what?"

Byakuya asked calmly, but his aura rapidly darkened as the images of 'How to kill your fukutaichou' swirled in his mind, giving him an unusually scary look. Ichigo diceded to not risk it, so he took a breath and finally blurted out.

"You were laying on the floor mewling like a cat in heat with Renji on top… It was a bit dubious, you know… After we disentangled you, and I beat the hell out of Renji, the idiot explained that he had suddenly felt dizzy and accidentally knocked you out. I mean your gigai… The moron thought it was you and didn't stop apologising, so I threw him out. That's it.

Now, Byakuya wasn't calm anymore…

* * *

Yumichika hummed to himself while he busied himself to tidy up a pile of books that were all over the shop. Urahara and the others went out, so he was alone with Abarai, who, after his little confession had decided to kill his time with training. How creative… Yumichika wasn't interested to breake a sweat, so he decided to clean up a bit.

That was, when suddenly the sliding door opened and a very stern-looking Byakuya appeared in front of him. Yumichika wasn't too surprised, after he heard Renji's story. In fact, he was eagerly waiting for Byakuya to show up.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Where is Abarai?" Yumichika couldn't help but smile at the impatience of the other's voice. Looks like this missionn won't be as boring as he thought.

"Training. Do you want me to call him?"

Byakuya only nodded, but then suddenly the hollow detector began signing. Yumichika placed his hand on his hip in a lazy way and sighed.

"Should I go, Kuchiki taichou?"

"No. I will go. Look after my gigai." Byakuya said and used his Soul Candy. He needed someone to outlet his stress… Well, he originaly wanted to use his fukutaichou, but a Hollow will be fine as well… He can kill his lieutenant later…

"Sure." Yumichika bowed, sneering to himself. Oooh, he will enjoy the show for sure…

* * *

Renji was tired as hell as he climbed up the stairs of the underground training camp. He was training non-stop trying to clear his mind – as Yumichika suggested. Well, somehow it worked. Renji was wondered that Yumichika was actually a nice pal. Renji noted that he should thank him later. But now, he needed a shower first. As he reached the top, he almost fell back down.

Byakuya's gigai was staring at the drop door on the flour. The man with the pretty feathers told him that he should wait here for Renji… But Byakuya was already waited for 15 minutes… Is the red-haired young man really down there? Just when he decided to peek in, a red pinapple showed up, causing him to lose his balance and fell down on his butt.

They were staring at each other with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

First of all, Renji was shirtless. The dark, dynamic tattoos that graced his tanned skin looked so mystical and wild that Byakuya felt breathless. He was so fascinated with the tattoos that he reached out and lightly followed the dark lines on the red-head's abdomen with his fingertips.

Renji was speachless as he gaped down at his taichou. Byakuya's lips were slightly open, black hair covering half of his face with his beautiful smoky eyes fixed on his… Wait! Was Byakuya really staring at his chest? All of his muscles tensed at the sudden coldness on his stomach. Renji's eyes goggled as he realized that the cold thing was no other than Kuchiki Byakuya's finger. On his belly. Touching his skin.

"Beautiful…"

Renji closed his eyes to surpass the violent shivers caused by those icy fingers and sultry whisper. He will be dead soon… It was the last thought that crossed the still-functioning part of his mind, before he grabbed the hand and leand forward, closer to those sinful lips…

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


End file.
